We are continuing to explore ways of making scientists aware of the facilities available at the NTLF, and of the possibilities for use of these facilities in their own research. As a result, we decided to make a broad mailing of our most recent Newsletter: 2195 copies were mailed in late March, early April 1996 - 1775 US postal addresses, 420 overseas. At this time 222 copies have been returned for various reasons, leaving 1973 in circulation. Since there was a long hiatus in Newsletter production (#10 was published in September 1993), we intend to send out another update in the near future.